1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface used to set a processing mode in an image processing apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses have acquired an increasing number of functions, as exemplified by a multifunction peripheral, for example. Therefore, users are forced to find a way to select and set the desired processing mode from among multiple processing modes that define print processing and subsequent processing. In such an image processing apparatus, setting errors may result in deviations between the processing result sought by the user and the actual result of processing. Therefore, conventional image processing apparatuses include an apparatus that displays a preview of the expected completed image on the recording paper prior to actual processing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-296090) and an apparatus that displays possible stapling positions as selection options where the stapling function has been selected (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-078997).
According to the conventional image processing apparatuses described above, the user can check and confirm the set processing mode prior to processing. However, because the conventional image processing apparatuses have a number of available processing modes, the problem exists that it is difficult for the user to select the desired processing mode from among such modes. For example, where the user wishes to select two-sided printing and stapling for a given image, the user must search for the desired processing mode while switching screens on the display panel several times. When this is carried out, if there are numerous available modes, it takes a long time to find the desired processing mode. Another problem is that printing of the image must be begun without the user being able to select the desired processing mode.
With the conventional image processing apparatuses, while a preview of the expected completed image is displayed on the recording paper prior to actual processing, or the available stapling positions are displayed as selection options, these processes take place after the processing mode has already been set, which does not resolve the problems described above.